


There's No Stopping You, Is There?

by Arvak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, future murder husbands??? HHMMMMM???, peter is ridiculous, short fic, stiles is sick of peters shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvak/pseuds/Arvak
Summary: "Why?! Why, Peter?!""There's only so much I can do."Peter stepped over the dead bodies with a sigh, wiping the blood off his hands with a rag while Stiles stared at the massive blood bath with his hands in his hair. "Oh my god, you could've just knocked them out!"
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	There's No Stopping You, Is There?

" _Why?! Why, Peter?!_ "

"There's only so much I can do."

Peter stepped over the dead bodies with a sigh, wiping the blood off his hands with a rag while Stiles stared at the massive blood bath with his hands in his hair. "Oh my god, you could've just knocked them out!"

"What, and let them get away with what they did?"

"Oh, god..." Stiles rubbed his face and tried to breathe.

"They were going to kill you, Stiles." Peter gave him a look like he couldn't make sense of him. "How can you still be such the _Sheriff's son_?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my dad into this!" Stiles snapped, glaring at the man. "It's not a matter of being the Sheriff's son _,_ it's a _simple fucking thing!_ You didn't have to kill them!"

Peter barked out a harsh laugh. "Yes. I did. Want to know why?" The werewolf grabbed Stiles by the shirt and hauled him closer until they were nearly nose-to-nose. Lowly, he growled, "Because hurting you? That's asking for _war._ " Peter let go of him and walked away, picking up a gun from the floor as the sound of more footsteps came through the hallway. "They're lucky I'm killing them quickly instead of torturing them like they were planning on doing to you."

Stiles shook his head. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Not one bit. Get behind me."

"I can't believe you."

Peter glanced over his shoulder at him with a smirk. "One day, dear..." He turned back forward and fired a shot, killing the first guy that came around the corner. "One day I'll corrupt you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it cuz it was cute


End file.
